shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Satan
Satan (サタン, Satan) is the supreme overlord of Hell and the father of the demon race. Appearance Satan is an extremely tall individual. Most of his body, as well as a pair of grand leather wings, is covered in dark blue skin, with only small parts of his arms and chests, as well as lower belly possess several glowing orange spots and stripes. As with all demons, his head is adorned by two pairs of horns, one of which are colored like himself, resemble ram's, growing from the back of his skull and toward his chin, while the other grows from the base of his main horns, has a more jagged appearance and lighter color, and resemble those of goat. His arms bear several curved spikes, and appear somewhat emaciated. His eyes are glowing white. Personality From what is seen, Satan is a serious individual and even selfless (having sacrificed himself to stop Bahamut). It can be presumed he is malevolent in nature. Plot Past Satan and others (Lucifer etc) rebelled against Heaven and the angels who fought back were defeated and thrown down to the Earth, to be consumed in the fires of Hell, but then they were reborn. The ruler of Hell then waged a bloody war with all the gods and living creatures. The last known appearance of Satan was 2,000 years ago, when he, alongside Zeus and Odin, met with the mighty Bahamut and fought the dragon at Abos. During the battle he and Zeus sacrificed themselves to seal away the incredibly dangerous Bahamut with Satan turning into the Demon Key and Zeus turning into the God Key. His position as ruler of the demons was passed onto Lucifer. Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Belzebuth decides to create a child from his and an angel's essence and use said child to steal both the God and Demon Keys in order to bring back Bahamut. When the child, Amira, begins her mission Belzebuth attacks Azazel, the one sent by Lucifer to retrieve Amira and stop her thievery. Belzebuth then approaches Lucifer and asks to take Azazel's place as the one to retrieve Amira, claiming he will fulfill this task and bring back Lord Satan without fail. As Lucifer suspects, Belzebuth does not intend to bring Satan back but to control Bahamut himself through Amira, thinking that with her being made from his essence he can do so. When Amira inadvertently absorbs the Demon Key, she becomes one with Satan's essence. Power & Abilities There wasn't much displayed for Satan but he did appear to be a demon of incredible magnitude. In the fight with Bahamut, Bahamut almost seems further enraged in his presence. Satan along with Zeus and Odin were the only ones who did not flee from Bahamut. Satan exhibited immense power when unleashing upon Bahamut, this was to the point where he with the help of Zeus and Odin could stop the beast Bahamut temporarily. Trivia * In some texts Satan and Lucifer are the same entity. However this is not displayed within the show. * Satan is a Hebrew word, meaning "the adversary". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Demons and Fallen Angels Category:Rulers